Kevin and The Mushy Stuff
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: Takes place after "Girl Trouble". Kevin finally tells Gwen how he REALLY feels about her in the most genius type of way, and humor from the Osmosian ensues. ONE SHOT


The ride home was quiet as usual. But the tension Gwen was putting into the air of her boyfriend's car was anything but pleasant. Kevin sensed this of course, and thought it was best to just keep his smart mouth shut for once. Yes, for the first time in a long time, if ever in his life, Kevin Levin had kept his opinions of such a thing as Gwen's unstable, sour attitude, to himself…

Shocking… We know…

But, something was seriously troubling the young anodite, and Kevin really wanted to get to the bottom of it. He hated seeing her so upset, not to mention her being so downright hateful. It sometimes spelled bad news for him, plus, he also knew that the reunion with her cousin Sunny earlier that day, was anything but a happy one. Sunny had found her way to get under Gwendolyn's skin, and the red head's expression was showing much less than the bright sunshine of a beautiful day, and high spirited unicorns.

So, Kevin finally decided, against his gut instincts, to open that big mouth of his anyways… So much for the "better judgment" he had for like what? Two seconds.

"What's up with you?" Kevin cautiously asked, keeping his focus straight towards the long black road ahead of him, the less eye contact he made the better. But, the young girl continued to ignore him by making no response of any kind, staring out into the darkened neighborhood they were driving in, only to be lit by the streetlights that flew right on by, as her gaze followed every single post that caught her eyes view.

"Gwen?" Kevin asked again, with a heavier sigh to his tone of voice. Finally, Gwen had turned to look at him, her eyes almost the crimson shade of red, as if she had been crying silently to herself for quite some time now. "Gwen?" Kevin said once more, now with a hint of worry in his voice. Man, how he hated seeing her this way.

"Listen, if you don't wanna talk about it, then that's fine. Really." Kevin tried to reassure her. If she didn't want to, he wasn't going force her, well, at least not tonight. But come first thing tomorrow morning he was going to make her talk, regardless if she was ready to or not.

"Why don't you say nice romantic things to me?" Gwen finally spat out, her voice quivering at her every word, and at the same time, causing Kevin's eyes to widen at her sudden, blunt question towards him. "I mean, we all know Antonio is a total troll, and hardly anything to look at really, and yet, he goes out of his way to tell Sunny how much he cares for her." She takes in a deep ragged breath, and leans her head back against the cool glassed window next to her. "All I get is eye boogers pointed out, and a fist to some random guy's face when he tries to hit on me, or come close to me." Gwen sighs, letting that deep breath of air she took in moments earlier, out.

This is what had been bugging her? This is what had been making her cry?

"Seriously?" Kevin asked in disbelief, his grip on the steering wheel growing tighter by the seconds. "That's what's been botherin' you, Gwen? That I'm not all mushy enough for ya?" Kevin finally made eye contact with the girl..

Crap…

"Yes!" Gwen gasped, folding her arms over in shock, and in aggravation, her green pools automatically widening at the young osmosian. "Why is that so hard to believe, Kevin? That little old me would like some form of romance once in a while? Is it really that hard to fathom?"

Kevin brushed his left hand through his midnight locks nervously. He hated talking about his feelings, and Gwen knew this, but sometimes, it would seem that she really didn't care. "Look." He sighed, bringing his eyes towards the black top once again. "Romance is for girlie guys, like Ben… You know I don't do the mushy stuff."

"Yes, but-"

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" Kevin asked, finding himself looking at her once more. "I do the best that I can with what I know how." He hissed, gritting his teeth in anger at the subject at hand, but keeping his voice low. He hated yelling at her. "All you need to know, is that I care a lot about you." He brings his gaze back upon the black top just up ahead of him. "Isn't that enough?"

Gwen lowed her head, and sighed. She knew how much the boy liked her. She even felt that his feelings went as far as the possible "love" too. Though, he'd never admit to that just yet. It took the guy almost two years to admit that he even "liked her". "A lot"… So, she didn't expect anything more at this point. She'd at least give Kevin some time before letting out that deep, and meaningful four letter word. That it itself, needed to be done on his own accord. Though, she also knew just how much she loved him. Yes… She loved him, and felt that this Osmosian of hers secretly knew this part about her too.

But seriously? Would it kill him to put a little romantic effort into their relationship? She figured at certain times, yes.. Since it was like pulling teeth to get the guy to even buy her a cheap gas station rose from the back freezer where they kept all their beer, and liquor products. Sad really, and Gwen instinctively rolled her eyes at that thought. "Ugh.. I just don't get you sometimes." She mumbled under her breath. Her face falling back onto the glass that bounced off her reflection towards the driver, he in return raising a brow at her in suspicion.

"Get me, what?" Kevin asked turning the steering wheel of his precious car effortlessly, rounding yet another corner in the suburbs they had both found themselves in. Not getting his question answered, he pressed on. "Explain to me what you were talking about just now. …Because, I'm seriously lost at the moment, Gwen."

Gwen let out an agitated growl, but, it was just low enough to be considered a heavy sigh more than anything. "That I have so much going for me when I'm with you." She glared back at him, her brows narrowing in disappointment. "Don't I?"

Kevin grinned deviously at her, as he suddenly pulled the car over along the side of road they were traveling on, and Gwen cocked her head in confusion at the boy. _"Why did we stop?"_ The girl thought, turning her head to look out her side of the window, and found that she was no longer in the suburbs, going towards her home.

"I thought you were taking me home?" Gwen sighed, keeping her gaze, and depressed demeanor towards her clear glass companion she had leaned on for most of the ride. Thinking she was going to her house, and right into bed for the night.

"Not before I give you these." Kevin simply said. Causing the girl to twist rapidly around, and face the boy. Her eyes went wide in amazement. In Kevin's hands were one dozen, bright yellow roses. Each rose delicately placed in one breath taking arrangement. Gwen gasped, and Kevin wickedly smiled at her even more, knowing he had caught her off guard in surprise.

Perfect.

Gwen's green pools shifted all over the roses he still held in his hand. She noticed one bright single red rose, sitting directly in the middle. Finally, Gwen found her voice, though, a bit dry from the shock, she spoke on anyway.

"Kevin?" She began, reaching for the bouquet slowly. "How did you-"

"They've been in here since Ben's eye booger story." Kevin chuckled to himself at the memory from earlier that night. "I bought them when we stopped to get dinner for your off the wall cousin, Sunny."

Gwen ran a delicate finger across the petals of each rose, and eyed the boy suspiciously. "When you had that "important phone call." She air quoted with her hands.

"Yep." Kevin simply said, pushing the roses onto the girl's lap, Gwen happily took them off his hands, and inhaled it's sweet sent.

"What's the red one in the middle for?" Gwen asked absent mindedly, resulting Kevin's body to suddenly stiffened with fear…For some reason, he had forgotten that part about his plan.

"Oh, that." Kevin sighed as his gaze shifted out his side of the window now. "It's um… Well, ya know…?" He shrugged, choking on his words, and swallowing what little saliva he had left in his mouth, it now had completely gone dry. "It means something… important, I guess."

Gwen's eyes lit up in knowing what Kevin was actually trying to say to her, and she figured since he worked so hard to do this whole thing called "showing his affection", and not to mention expressing his feelings in such an astonishing way, and well? She would be considerate enough to let the young man get off the hook this time, and spare him the embarrassment. Now was just as good as any other time, slightly more perfect in her opinion, to share her true feelings for him.

"I love you too, Kevin." Gwen smiled, shifting her body closer to the center of the raven hair teen's car, giggling to herself when she saw a true, genuine smile radiating off Kevin's lips.

"Ditto." Was Kevin's short reply at the girl's sincere confession of love towards him.

Gwen rolls her eyes at him once again. "Wow. I've got such a five star romantic on my hands, look out people." She saracastically breathed, unconsciously smelling the roses for the third time since they fell into her hands moments ago.

"Nothin' but the best for you babe." Kevin chuckled lightly to himself, as he continued to smile down at her, watching her sniff the yellow roses that sat in her lap. "Top notch in my opinion. I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of this?" He finishes, pointing to himself in achievement.

Gwen's brow furrows coyly, and moved her gaze back onto her boyfriend. "I can name at least one person who wouldn't." She teased, keeping part of her true intentions hidden.

Kevin knew better though, and realized with what she was trying to accomplish. So, he played along with the little love game that she had conveniently started. He was going prove once and for all that she was starting something she would never be able to finish. Not while he was around.

"Awe, now don't be like that Gwen. You know you love me." Kevin said, draping his arm over her shoulders. "You just said so yourself, like, two seconds ago."

"I'm thinking you were just hearing what you wanted to hear, Kevin." Gwen's grin she was sporting though, was telling Kevin otherwise. He knew she was trying to pull his leg, just to get a rise out of him, and it obviously wasn't working.

"Ouch, Gwen? Why so cruel?" Kevin said, placing his right hand dramatically over his broad chest, making himself sound overly crushed by the girls stinging, and hurtful words towards him.

"You love it really." Gwen giggled shrugging her shoulders, leaning in closer to him some more.

"Touche." Kevin whispered, as he quickly closed the gap in between them. Kissing her ever so softly… God.. He loved this girl more than anything in the world. She was his everything, and much, much more. He couldn't stand not being around her. Gwen was his drug of choice, and he loved her for getting him so addicted.

But, Kevin being Kevin, quickly smiled into the kiss that they were both enjoying, and laughed slightly under his breath. Breaking the couples lipped lock bond.

"See?" Kevin said tenderly, brushing one of Gwen's stray hairs out of her face gently, while rubbing his thumb sweetly over one her rose tinted cheeks. "Totally girlie of me now, huh?"

Without hesitation, Gwen quickly smacked him playfully on the shoulder, making Kevin laugh even harder into the midnight air that hung around them and the car. "Way to ruin the moment, Kevin." She sighed, folding her arms over her chest in disappointment, her sweet romantic time slot, being destroyed to oblivion, no thanks to her boyfriend.

"Hey." Kevin furrowed his brow at his girlfriend in amusement. "I can't be spoiling you with all the stupid mushy stuff every time, now can I?"

"Oh, heck no." Gwen spoke sarcastically, rolling those green emeralds she bore on her beautiful face, flinging her hands up in desperation towards the older boy. . "Because that would be just terrible if you did something like that!"

Kevin leaned in for a second time, and began to kiss her gently on the forehead. "You so get me… That's one of the main reasons why I like you and stuff."

Gwen's eyes widen as Kevin's lips graced her forehead. "I was being totally sarcastic!"

Kevin sat back in his seat, and laughed as the engine to his beloved car roared to life, keeping this moment they had shared locked away in his mind forever. He hoped for more times like this with his favorite little red head.

Yep. It was true... Kevin Levin had accidently fallen in love with the ridiculously smart, and gorgeous Gwendolyn Tennyson. It's funny how life and love seem to work itself out… Even for those who feel "undeserving" of such emotions.

Everyone is deserving…

Even Kevin… and he knew it…

_**Just a silly little one shot that came to my mind. :D **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the read! I know I enjoyed writing it. :D**_

_**Please as always, review?**_

_**Your biggest fan,**_

_**The Spoon. :D**_


End file.
